


Cuddles And Saturday Morning Cartoons

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Coffee, Cuddles, Daddy Jensen, Daddy Misha, M/M, Saturday Morning, cartoons, the floor is lava
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:30:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Misha is playing "The Floor Is Lava" with their daughter, which eventually leads to cuddles and Saturday morning cartoons, two of Jensen's favourite things.





	Cuddles And Saturday Morning Cartoons

It was 8am on Saturday morning. Misha and Jensen lay in bed, still asleep softly snoring. That doesn’t last long though, when their 8-year-old daughter, Hope, comes and jumps on their bed. Misha is the first to sit up and grabbing her in his arms. Jensen slowly opens his eyes, and he sleepily smiles at the sweet sight of Misha and their daughter, giggling together. Misha goes to get out of bed, leaving Jensen lying in amongst the blankets. 

“Time to get up” Misha grumbles, taking Hope’s hand as they walked out of the bedroom. 

Jensen groans, pulling the blankets off. He wasn’t in the mood for today just yet. Him and Misha had both had a late one last night, filming for Supernatural and not arriving home until 1am. So naturally he just wanted to stay in bed and cuddle with Misha all day today, but thanks to their 8-year-old daughter, he was now on his way down the stairs.

He passed the living room, where Misha was sitting on the floor, their daughter in his lap while they played with Hope’s variety of different toys. He smiled softly. While Misha dealt with their daughter, Jensen went to the kitchen, and started making coffee. He yawned softly, as he made his way to the fridge. 

All of a sudden, he heard Hope screech with laughter. He finished making the coffee and headed out from the kitchen back to the living room. When Jensen walked into the room, he spotted Misha balancing between two armrests of the sofa and the recliner, and he had Hope cradled across his arms. Jensen’s face dropped and looked in horror. 

“What are you doing?” Jensen asked, depositing the mugs on the table and approaching Misha. 

All of a sudden, both Misha and Hope are crying at him frantically “The floors are lava!!!” 

Jensen stands confused for a moment, reaching out his arms for Hope. Hope makes grabby hands for him, and Jensen takes her in his arms, before placing her on the sofa before tucking his arms under Misha’s back and legs, cradling him before placing him on the floor and kissing the corner of his lips softly.

“Is it really…?” Jensen said, laughing. 

“Yes daddy.” Replied Hope, as Jensen plopped down beside her on the sofa. 

Misha also climbing onto the sofa, on the other side of their daughter, as Jensen tickled her. 

“Okay, that’s enough. How about some Saturday morning cartoons?” Misha said reaching for a mug on the table and the television remote. 

“Yes! Yes! Scooby!” shouted out the little girl. 

Jensen placed an arm over the back of the sofa, so his arm went around Misha, and so that their daughter could cuddle up between them. 

And that’s how “The Floor is Lava” lead to cuddles and Saturday morning cartoons.


End file.
